User talk:Subtank
Welcome! Ok, you are a private to start. Here is your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) May I ask what you're doing? With all those weird pages. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ?????????? --The Lord of Monster IslandUltimate Monster LordThe Lord of GruntsJust another SPARTANMCPO James DavisAlternate Reality HaloI here your cries 22:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Chosen for AvS Hi Subtank, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about your Halo fanon and which years it's to be set in. Grateful for the invitation, -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:55, 22 January 2008 (UTC) What is this project if i know more about it i will most likely let u use Spartan-110.Eaite'Oodat 01:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I'll let u use my spartan-110.Eaite'Oodat 19:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I need to know what date(s) you're thinking about for this fanon in the military calender. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Temperatures Dear Subtank, Recently, I have noticed that the temperatures you use for things to survive are in Kelvin. Although there is nothing wrong with this, I feel as though I should remind you that 0 Kelvin is the equivalent of -276 Celsius. Just a heads up. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 14:34, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Err... no. Kelvin is the -274 C. 0 Kelvin is the lowest recorded temperature, which is the same as liquid nitrogen. So, I suggest that you change your temperature from Kelvin to C. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:20, 25 January 2008 (UTC) You thought that the UNSC Annihilator was big, as per the talk page. Well, I'd like to direct you to the ''Myth''-class Dreadnought. Makes mine look small, don't it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) AvS By any chance, did you check Lord of Monster Island's Talk Page? I suggested an Alien vs Predator vs Halo a while back... of course, that was a few days after AvPR's release. Just curious... --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:08, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Art Okay, quick question for you, Subtank. Did you create the art on the AvS and SPARTAN-095 pages? I'm curious, because I myself am something of an artist. Regards, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 20:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Chosen You may use SPARTAN-046. --Dubtiger 01:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Non-Canon Friendly Hi Subtank, i recently made a new vehicle in the vehicles section, its caleed the M37J Black Bear All Terrain Combat Vehicle, and now it says that it has its non canon friendlyness disputed or something! would you mind having a look at the page and tell me what i have to do to make it canon friendly or it will get deleted!! Thanks. The jakester Edgeworks and DeviantArt First, no edgeworks is not a second profile, do research first. Edgeworks is a totally badass machinima studio. Check it out: http://www.thecodexseries.com/ew/ Second, no I did not, I actually found that picture before you ever were on this site, but hadn't found a use for it until just now. Spartan 501 23:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Hi Subtank, Saw you used a pic from DeviantART for the Phantasm-class Battlecruiser... anyway, I was wondering if you knew what the copyright is for Halo works on deviant. I'm asking because I found some cool artwork on there the other day, but am unsure whether I can use it on here or not. Thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:49, 04 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks very much! What you said helped. :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:03, 04 March 2008 (UTC) Member me? Memeber me?Anyways i see you wrote a message on one of my articles and i corrected it.:) Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 05:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) No I just got back from snow play, and saw your message. I do not believe I have ever edited it, I never made it a profile (I don't know if it has a password or not) The only reason it exists is because I put "property of Edgeworks Entertainment" on some of my articles which relate to the Codex and the Heretic, simply because the characters and events in those articles are the property of Edgeworks. Spartan 501 18:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) spartan-110 when is he going to appear in the AvS110.Eaite'Oodat 21:33, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Ignore the BLUEALPHAJ02 guy, he doesn't deserve any association, as he'll take it as encouragement to keep it up. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ODST Combat Battalion Patch I just want to say a bit, regarding the image on 17th ODST Unit I am the creator of it, and I'm perfectly fine with anyone using it - just curious as to where you found it =D (DeviantArt, The Clan's Site http://theodstclan.com (link), etc.) 75.164.63.112 16:33, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Ironfist117 Found it on deviantART which I can't seemed to remember the user...I checked the copyright and it is under Creative Commons with "No Derivative Works" and "Attribution" license. Ok that's cool - again, I set it that so people can use it - Just curious is all. 75.164.63.112 Ironfist117 N Program Simple: I didn't see them as canon friendly anymore, I didn't need them and finally I wanted to reduce the number of SPARTAN Programs. And don't worry, I still have my SPARTAN-V5 Program. Cheers, When did you become such a article/canon-watcher? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Wait, were you here when BlueAlpha01 was around? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Battle Cruiser or Battlecruiser??? Dear Subtank, I've seen both versions before, but since I frequently refer to the Sojourn-class in the fiction itself as an assault cruiser, attack cruiser, heavy cruiser, and a battle cruiser, I like to break up the adjective and the word "cruiser" for 'battle cruiser' so I can switch out 'battle' with other synonyms at my whim for adjectival variety. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:41, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Plans for the Future Then it seems we both have plans for our fictional companies then, hmm? I with Acumen, and you with Phade. Anyway, I'm 117649 AR, a pretty old and still contributing member of the site. Nice to meet you. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Are you watching everyone's articles? With your overlook of the situations, I'm surprised you haven't become an admin yet (you act like one). Cheers, Well, I was kidding, though you might become one sometime. Anything's possible, right? Cheers, RE:Hello Hello on you as well. I just read fanon for noobs, and created my first fanon. Funny sig, by the way. Baccus78 16:10, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I read your latest article, Sub. Good stuff, really. I just don't bother to put borders and backgrounds, mainly because I'm not much good with the technical stuff... however, where did you get the picture I wonder? --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions With the inclusion of the Flood, we are beginning to get on the same page here. I suppose great minds think alike. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Cross-over Dispatch The Board of Executives has thought over your request, and has decided to approve it. Acumen Science Laboratories welcomes you into the fold. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions RE:Articles I would want to keep Battle of Herakles II, the UNSC Devastator and the 5th ODST Battalion, but you can take the others. Cheers, Phade industry I read a bit of your phade industry and it looks really cool and quite realistic, considering at the time the human race is at war. I saw that you want other uesers to use your faction in their articles. Well because i thought that it was an excellent faction i thought why not? So i was wondering whether you wanted any help at all? We could come to some sort of RP or article about the phade indusrty and my Covenant Neutralists trading technology and generating a secret alliance. This could have the potantial of an amazing plot line, which envolves the UNSC not knowing that they have another covenant ally. We could work on this if you wanted, but it's up to you. I havn't been on halo fanon for a while and so i think that this will be a good push back into the community. Oh before i go, i'm going to Austria this friday and so i won't be on for the whole of next week, so if you do want to message me then please do so ASAP! Cya around: The parkster Comunications 16:29, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ok so what do you want to do then? My idea, any projects that i can come into? (hint: the one, which no other halo fanon user knows?) It's up to you, i just think that mabye i could help out with the development of the Phade tech industry. Oh wait a minute, i have an idea! I've made a spartan called Leo Parker, who is excellent at close range and stealth combat. Mabye we could do some sort of RP or something about a mission, where the PTI sent him on a solo covert op to an icy installation to unravel some important forunner tech? I think that this will expand both mine and your fanon articles and create a pretty cool story too! I was thinking that mabye it could be set on Avalanche (the new halo 3 map comming out) when we take screenshots to accompany the story or project. Again it's your call and i would like some of your ideas first before we make any conclusions because after all it is your fictional skills that brought me to ask first! What do you think: The parkster Comunications 18:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ok that sounds like a pretty cool faction (hacking UNSC and ONI). So if that idea is stuffed, what about the Covenant Neutralists. Could they be involved at all? The parkster Comunications 19:04, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Oh by the way; what's all of these file reports about i don't really understand where you're going with the PTI? Enlightenment please! The parkster Comunications 19:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah that might help! LOL! I've got to say this is the strangest but coolest ways of introducing a new faction! The parkster Comunications 19:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Re: PTI Yeah, it looks kool as hell. I would appreicate it if you could add BR55HB-AR to the List if Military Products. K4 20:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Yo Subtank A bit of assistance i require. Can you take over Halo: The Seven Rings] for about a week while i work on my RP i am doing? kthxbai. Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 22:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I've got to say some of those log domians are pretty deep. I still don't have a clue about what you're trying to get to? I'm sorry but i'm completely lost! The parkster Comunications 09:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Phade Corporation Honestly, I abhor company factions. It always ends up a mess with them either being like Umbrella or ending up like the Shield Corporation on this site, some ridiculously well armed faction, toting 3000+ war ships, soldiers that, on their own, could beat whole entire teams of Spartans and other such lunacy. However... I do like Phade industries at the moment, you've managed to keep it relatively low key, though umbrella likeness is there all the time. But i can imagine them doing some nasty stuff with captured Necros technology, so I'll let you in with them. Edit I read your piece concerning the Machina (or so it appears, Operation:Frozen Fortune correct?) and this ties in wonderfully with a existing plotline I have for the Necros War. If you have any methods of more private communication, nominally MSN, can we talk about it over that? Necros And lo, with the descent of our new foe descends so many new possibilities. Are you prepared? Because no doubt, like me, you have big things in store. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 13:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Hur hur Umbrella for phsycic powers, supernatural occurences and little girls, thats what they are Invite There ya go. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:14, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Name Hmmm, very well, you could make a SPARTAN-ODST (read the program page here) if you want. That's the only reward I can think of right now. No nonono, I mean you could make a character that is a SPARTAN-ODST, not take the program! Oh, sorry, you were just kidding, right? Should have seen that...anyway, make the character a good one, and try to keep your eyes open on the program page, as I'll work on it some more next week. My Page I did the as a joke 156.34.205.82 19:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) P.S. I dont think I'll need much help but if I do, I'll tell you. your funny messages! Oh its you who is sending me that AI stuff, which is making me scared! I understand know why i don't understand them! I'm not being nasty but i don't have a clue what your getting at again, you need to be more simple and down to Earth! I suppose i'll wait to find out! Oh by the way thanks for the scientist person with my name. I'm called Simonn Parker (hence the parkster and my user page bio!) and strangly i'm very good at sience too! The parkster Comunications 19:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) April fools? You sent me those confusing and wierd messages as an April fools joke but it's only the 31st of march. You're very strange... The parkster Comunications 17:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) What is it though? The parkster Comunications 18:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Team Gamma and IGTC First off, I have a message from my brother: In Halo: Battle for the Ark he introduced the Intergalactic Trading Company, and made a deal with Spartan 501, which allowed him to use one of his characters to kill the company's leader and destroying the MAKO Drones's control system, stopping the company in that battle. So if you would want to keep this from happening, you should contact 501 about it. Now to the second point, and the reason I'm posting here, is because I would want to ask something. My Team Gamma is from 2551-2565 a UNSC unit, but they become increasingly angry of ONI, and finally breaks free. Now, the actual question is, could they join the Intergalactic Trading Company, as they're an organization that fights the UNSC? Oh i understand, you want me to be part of your next project. Well that's what i gathered, why didn't you just say so? I'll be glad to help you with it if that's what you wanted from me: The parkster Comunications 18:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm, too bad you don't want them anymore, but I'll gladly take them. About the company, could they have a secret contract or something with Phade? Like that they deliver materials for weapons and equipment to Phade, who then makes the weapons, sends some back to IGTC, and sell the rest to the UNSC or the public, how does that sound? As soon as possible, hopefully at the end of the week. Re. FotM Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month/Voting -- That's the link. Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 18:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It's April 1st... <_< -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 21:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) You Spartans I never realised your team where members of the second class of IIs, which brings me to two points *For Necros War you can submit all three of them. *Class 2.... stuff. Since they were class two, their agumentation/graduation date would be later than that of class one. Further more, they wouldn't of gotten involved in the same battles as Class one, not until later (So she would of at least missed the fights against the rebellion and when they recieved their MJOLNIR. Also, wouldn't their tags be in the 150-300 range? RE:Class 2 From what i know of Class two, which is some mentions in Fall of Reach and a small plot line in the first ARG, ILB, is that first they weren't trained through money constraints, though they were trained later, though no mention if they were trained faster or not. Also, theres no mention in the books of class II joining class I. I imagine the resulting confusion would be hilarious.